epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mitt Romney
) Detroit, Michigan |hair = Black (gray on the sides) |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney |vs = Barack Obama Abe Lincoln |releasedate = October 15, 2012 |votecount = 17% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = Patriotic stars and stripes USA flag A misty forest}} Mitt Romney battled Barack Obama and Abe Lincoln in Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney. He was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Willard Mitt Romney was born on March 12th, 1947, in Detroit, Michigan, to 1968 Republican primary candidate and 43rd Governor of Michigan, George W. Romney. He is an American politician and businessman, most notable for being the 2012 Republican presidential candidate. Romney lost the campaign to 44th President of the United States, Barack Obama, carrying approximately 38% of the electoral college. Romney was the 70th Governor of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts as well as retired CEO of Bain & Company. He is well known for saving the 2002 Salt Lake City Winter Olympics, and is a member of the LDS (Mormon) Church, serving a mission in France. His running mate was Wisconsin Representative Paul Ryan, who would become the Speaker of the United States House of Representatives. Romney currently serves in the United States Senate as the junior Senator from the State of Utah, to which he was elected in 2018. ERBoH Bio Hello friend, I'm Mitt and I'm going to shake your hand, look you in the eyes and have a conversation. I'm the Republican nominee for president in the 2012 election. I may have been born with a "silver spoon" in my mouth (my dad ran the American Motors Corporation and had a presidential run himself) but that doesn't mean I'm not open to doing a little hard work. Maybe 47% of you could learn something from my example? I made my millions in corporate America, running a company called Bain Capital, proved myself as President and CEO of the 2002 Salt Lake City Olympic Games Organizing Committee, and eventually served as Governor of Massachusetts (reducing the state's debt and introducing health care reform that's absolutely nothing at all like the health care reform Obama's pushing). Let's not let religion into this debate, but yes, I'm a member of the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (otherwise known as Mormons), and yes I went door to door trying to convert people, and yes we used to allow multiple wives, and yes that means we kind of allowed gay marriage as long as the two (or more) ladies were also married to a dude. Actually that would be lesbian, but in a way it's the same thing. In all other cases, gay marriage is bad, and I won't be allowing that to happen. Let's fix America together! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I'm not gonna let this battle be dictated by facts! I'm rich! I've got fat stacks and super PACs! We all know what went down in that 2008 election! You're a decent politician with a winning complexion! You're all Barack and no bite! Been no change, and we're all still hoping That you'll shut your mouth, but like Guantanamo Bay, they're both open! You're from the Windy City, where you're looking pretty with your blowhards, But come January, you'll be left evicted and with no job! Raw rhymes, stronger than my jawline when I spit a phrase, Knocking you harder than front doors in my old mission days! You see this silver spoon? This dug Mass outta debt! Took you four years to drop unemployment down below 8 percent! You feel that, Barry? You're old news! Everyone's having doubts, And your rhymes are as weak as this economy that you've done nothing about! Call me a vicious business man 'cause Romney's stealing this race! I'll go Bain Capital on your donkey ass, restructure your face! 'Verse 2:' Whatever! That 40 percent thing got you real mad! What, did it remind you how many decent parents you had?! 'Verse 3:' (Ha!) Don't bring up wives, man! What are you doing? You got hitched to the female version of Patrick Ewing! 'Verse 4:' (Ahhuuhhaa…) You're a stuttering communist! 'Verse 5:' You're stupid! 'Verse 6:' ERRRRRR! Scrapped lyrics You haven't even brought the unemployment rate below 8 percent! ---- (Ahhhuuhaa…) Today, Jay-Z, what are you saying?! Trivia *Romney is the first major presidential candidate who has not been president to rap, the second being Hillary Clinton, although John McCain was the first to appear as a cameo. *Since EpicLLOYD was not tall enough, he needed to stand on a green box in order for Romney to get slapped by Abraham Lincoln, who was portrayed by Nice Peter. *His title card has a red and blue shadow. **This makes him the first character to have his own unique title card. Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney Category:EpicLLOYD